


Serotonin is Good For The Mind

by Aireira (AnonymousFemme), AnonymousFemme



Series: From Erotica With Love - Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Character Turned Into Vampire, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Hemophilia, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Spanking, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFemme/pseuds/Aireira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFemme/pseuds/AnonymousFemme
Summary: Now a vampire, Klaus needs other people’s blood to live. Fortunately, he has 26 underlings. But they aren’t enough. Luckily, Eroica has 20 of his own. Unfortunately, feeding makes Klaus’ low libido rise to a level that is high for Klaus, but normal for others (under 30, muhwahaha). It’s a good thing Eroica wants Klaus.





	Serotonin is Good For The Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anneli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/gifts), [Kadorienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Iron Is Good For The Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340673) by [Anne-Li (Anneli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/pseuds/Anne-Li). 

** Iron is Good For The Blood: Serotonin is Good For The Body **

By Aireira

** Summary: ** Now a vampire, Klaus needs other people’s blood to live. Fortunately, he has 26 underlings. But they aren’t enough. Luckily, Eroica has 20 of his own. Unfortunately, feeding makes Klaus’ low libido rise to a level that is high for Klaus, but normal for others (under 30, muhwahaha). It’s a good thing Eroica wants Klaus.

** Rating: **NC-17

** Pairing(s): **Klaus/Dorian

** Warnings: **Semi-dubious consent, vampire-on-human sex, genital biting (no really), horny Klaus, blow jobs and deep-throating, throat-fucking, hemophilia

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guess who's back? This time around, it’s all about sexy vampire Klaus. This is an epilogue/sequel for “[Iron is Good For The Blood](http://anne-li.slashcity.net/ironisgoodfortheblood.html)”, which is based off of “[Blood and Iron”](http://www.belladonna.org/bloodandiron.html) by Kadorienne. Both stories have hints of mild eroticism (with it being direct in the latter story) between Klaus and Dorian. If you haven’t read either yet, I suggest you do! And if you have, enjoy!

(I hope she sees this…)

Also, have you heard “Dynamite” by Scorpions? Dorian and Klaus, violent sex. That is all. Also, the last line of “Start Me Up” by The Rolling Stones is so wrong but so fitting.

The whole Lord Price situation is something I “borrowed” from Margaret Price, but the naming was from some edgy life-swapped AU called “Mirror, Mirror”. (And maybe “By Any Other Name”, which has both of them somewhat out of character.) Oh yeah, Margaret has an archive that includes various Eroica fic, including Anne-li’s! Go to Schloss Eberbach on LiveJournal to find the link to it!

This wasn’t originally started with Kinktober in mind, but it fits, so be aware of the following prompts: Spanking, Biting, Deep-Throating/Face-Fucking, Blood, and Nipple Play. Enjoy.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For several months, Klaus had been adjusting to vampiric life—including sleeping during the day, in his own words, like a fucking heathen. Like Eroica. The infuriatingly beautiful and annoying Eroica. Tonight, Klaus would visit him. But for now, Klaus would sleep.

~~

_ Quietly, the Major approached the carved oak bed, hoping to not wake the sleeping thief. He looked down. He noticed Dorian was shirtless--- and undoubtedly naked underneath the rose pink sheets he slept under. Such a heavenly body. _

_ Klaus slowly pulled back the sheets. Oh, what a breathtaking sight! A smooth, sculpted chest, with soft pink nipples and a light dusting of hair between breasts. A carved abdomen, a light trail down, down… Dorian’s beauty was so stunning. _

_ It was just as he had tried to forget, since that time in the Roman bath. Dorian’s smooth thighs, delicate ankles, and sexy arse that he always tried to look away from… all so beautiful. And even the pink-tipped cock he’d been unable to look away from fast enough… It was also beautiful. So irresistible… _

_ He couldn’t help but reach out to touch Dorian’s lovely face. Such a smooth and healthy neck, such a noble chin, a plump mouth of rose-petal lips, a proud Romanesque nose, and such mesmerizing cornflower blue eyes that shone like sapphire—which were currently closed. _

_ Klaus stroked a high-boned cheek with the back of his hand, feeling the soft, supple flesh protecting sensitive muscle and bone. Suddenly, the cheeks beneath Klaus’ hand tensed, and the cornflower blues above them flickered open. _

_ “Klaus?” Dorian breathed sleepily. So sexy. So perfect, so… “Mhh!” delicious. Klaus bit at that sweet mouth as he tasted it with his own, sliding his tongue past the warm pink barrier that lead to Dorian’s own delicate tongue to taste it as well. The English beauty whimpered, trembling with building desire, as Klaus tasted every inch of his warm mouth. _

_ Klaus climbed onto the bed, right on top of Dorian. He shed his own personal barrier of cloth and leather, tossing the clothing onto the floor. As far as Klaus could tell, it was plenty clean; and besides, he was too aroused to care. _

_ Dorian gasped at the sight of his uptight Major in the nude, staring at Klaus’ bare chest and trying to not eye his erect cock. Klaus growled, pressing his mouth against Dorian’s lovely neck. He licked the sensitive flesh, tasting Dorian’s honeyed, clean flavor. So sweet, so warm… Klaus needed Dorian’s warm blood, now! _

_ The Major stopped licking and starting nibbling, eliciting sweet moans from his thief. He massaged the flesh with his teeth, craving the warm blood pooling beneath. He had to have it, now! Just a taste, just a lick to savor! Klaus pierced the smooth, supple flesh of Dorian’s neck. _

_ Dorian groaned. “K-Klau….s…” the thief whimpered, helplessly grabbing at the vampire Major’s hair, trying to stop him. Klaus could not help himself. Such warm, deliciously saccharine virgin blood, never tasted before by another man! Unfortunately, Klaus could not say the same about the body that stored the pure elixir of plasma. _

_ “So… mhh… sweet,” Klaus gasped between swallows and gulps. Dorian moaned as Klaus ground his hips against his. Delicious cherry-tart blood, sweet rose and musk scent, and hot salty flesh! The vampire Major couldn’t resist his sweet thief, nor the overwhelming arousal he brought Klaus. _

_ Klaus needed more of Dorian’s sweetness, but too much would kill the beautiful nymph. So Klaus released Dorian’s lovely neck from his jaws, and instead moved down to taste the thief’s pert nipples. _

_ Dorian cried out in pleasure as Klaus licked and sucked on his chest, nibbling at the buds of pink atop plump but muscular mounds. Klaus decided that he needed to drink from them as well, so he did. Dorian’s cries grew desperate, his hair-pulling growing more rough. _

_ The thief realized that he would be Klaus’ personal feast tonight. It scared him greatly, Klaus could tell. But it also aroused Dorian beyond sane reasoning. So Klaus took small sips from Dorian’s navel and hips, followed by his inner thighs, and finally by--- “A-ahhh!!” his wet cock. _

_ Dorian quickly came in Klaus’ mouth, a mix of creamy ejaculate and cherry blood filling the Major’s belly. Now, all Klaus had left to do was claim Dorian. He took a thick clump of his personal treat and shoved it into Dorian’s tight heat. Klaus flipped Dorian over onto his belly. _

_ Then, Klaus shoved his throbbing cock into Dorian’s heat. The thief cried out at Klaus’ roughness. Klaus growled in pleasure, savoring the tightness of Dorian’s arse. The Major pushed the lovely thief into the mattress as he plunged in and out of Dorian. _

_ Dorian cried out with each thrust, moving in unison with Klaus. Klaus moaned loudly in Dorian’s ear, unable to contain his pleasure. Klaus couldn’t help but savor his English beauty, indulge in his sweet blood, taste his soft skin, or revel in his virginally-tight arse. _

_ Soon, Dorian’s cries grew desperate, and his arse clenched around Klaus. Dorian screamed in pleasure, more creamy fluid spurting from his cock. Klaus emitted a howl of completion as the best orgasm his mind could create occurred, and filled Dorian’s tight heat with his seed. _

_ There was so much of it. Klaus had no idea a vampire could come this hard. But then again… he never knew he’d become one. Or that he’d finally give into his deepest desire. Klaus’ sweet thief moaned in exhaustion. Klaus licked Dorian clean. Such pleasing little sighs escaped the thief, making Klaus’ abnormalized heart warm. _

_ While Klaus might have lots of energy now, his gorgeous human lover did not. So, he pulled the blanket back over Dorian and kissed him goodnight. “Sleep,” Klaus murmured, before heading for the window. Dorian softly called after him, “Will you come back tomorrow?” _

_ Klaus smiled. “Of course, liebchen.” _

~~

Klaus woke up to sticky sheets. “Fuck,” he hissed. He needed to shower and leave for w— ‘Oh yeah, today is Saturday. Err, tonight. Which fucking ever.’ Still, he got up to shower anyway. “Fuck. These sheets… The butler will tell father! Maybe. He’d better not.”

This was not the first time Klaus had woke up to sticky sheets. No, many times before, he’d had an elicit dream of the thief. ‘The thief that screams beautifully when he comes.’ “The fuck?” Klaus hissed aloud. ‘Where the hell did that come from? Whatever, I need to clean up!’

\--

Dorian splashed water on his face, soap sluicing down his cheeks. Tonight, a friend of his was coming over… for no-doubt more than just talking. Dorian had continuously rejected him because of Klaus. Dorian hadn’t even planned on tonight’s encounter; Dorian had come to Germany so James could visit a relative.

There were rumors of something being… wrong with Klaus. He’d learned this after calling Klaus’ men. According to Klaus’ Alphabet, the Major had changed his work schedule to nighttime. Also, in alphabetical order, once a day, everyday, one of Klaus' men would go into Klaus' office. Then the subordinate would go home early. Or to Klaus’ home. When Dorian had asked why, the phone line had gone dead.

Dorian, being the way he was, suspected something awful. 'Is he sleeping with his men? No, that can't be! If it is, then... I'll just... I don't know what I'll do!'

\--

Klaus stepped out of the shower with relative shakiness—and a lot of shame. As he had scrubbed his body, he’d started thinking about his dream, and then…

~~

_ Klaus turned on the water, waited for it to warm up, and got in the shower. He closed the curtain and looked around the shower for bugs. He was pleased to find none. As he washed his hair and face, he soon started to think about his dream. Dorian had tasted so sweet and Klaus had actually liked it. ‘I don’t even like sweets, but… maybe it was different because it was blood. Sweet, sweet delicious virgin blood.’ _

_ Klaus’ stomach gurgled at the thought. He soon started to soap his arms, legs, and his chest. Dorian’s chest had been delightfully plump, his masculine pecs hard and nothing like a woman’s breasts… but they’d been filled with nearly the same amount of blood. _

_ Unconsciously, Klaus let his hands linger at his own chest. He shuddered at the thought of the sweet moans that Dorian had emitted when Klaus had sucked on the thief’s pink nipples. ‘Fuck! What am I doing?!’ Klaus jerked his hands away, and instead moved them to his feet. _

_ After Klaus had all the soap rinsed off, he started on cleaning his sticky cock. Bad idea. Klaus whimpered. ‘There it is again, that stupid hunger!’ He sighed as his cock twitched at the implications that went with that thought. _

_ His cock definitely wanted to be in Dorian’s tight heat, _ right now_. But that wasn’t an option right now. With great shame, Klaus tightly gripped his cock. ‘I hate him so much right now.’ He proceeded to push all thoughts out of his mind._

~~

Klaus whimpered. He went to the phone to call one of his men. He’d locate that stupid thief and have his blood. It was driving Klaus nuts.

\--

A short while later, Klaus approached a small property not far from his workplace. “How predictable,” he scoffed. He looked up and saw an open window. “Well that’s stupid.” He concentrated and climbed the wall. He saw Dorian sitting on the bed in a robe, talking to someone Klaus didn’t recognize. ‘I’ve walked in on him about whore himself!!’ Klaus’ vampire blood heated with anger and jealousy. ‘Oh, I only love you! ~ Bullshit!’ Klaus growled.

“So what happened to your soldier boy, Dorian?” the stranger asked. “Well… he’s still saying no. But… I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to let him go. I’m sorry, Donny.” Klaus stared. Dorian hadn’t yet noticed the extra shadow in the room.

Donny sighed. “Hey, I understand. Alan won’t have me, either. But we have each other, yeah?” he reassured. Dorian smiled and leaned against Donny. Klaus’ heart ached. He didn’t know he could still feel anything in his physical heart.

Klaus pushed down the feeling when Donny leaned in to kiss Dorian, and instead, stepped out of the shadows. “GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HIM!” Klaus barked. Dorian yelped. “Klaus?! How did you get in here?!”

Klaus glared at the pair. “Through the window, you dumb-fuck! You of all people should know better than to leave a window open at night!” Donny winced at Klaus’ loud voice.

“OH, I’M SORRY! AM I HURTING YOUR EARS, YOU WHIMPY FAGGOT?!” Klaus snapped. Dorian stood up. “KLAUS! That is enough! Leave him alone!” the thief commanded. Klaus ignored him. “You. Out,” Klaus gestured to the door. “Is this him, Dorian?” Donny inquired. “Yes,” Dorian sighed. Donny grabbed his bag. “Let me know how it goes,” he requested, before kissing Dorian on the cheek.

Klaus visibly bristled. “GET. OUT!” Klaus snarled. Donny ran out the bedroom door with his overnight bag in hand. As soon as Donny was out of the room, Klaus shut and locked the door. He waited and listened for Donny to go down the stairs. Once Donny was down the stairs, Klaus turned to face Dorian. “Close the damn window already.” Dorian obeyed. “Now get on the bed.”

“What?” Dorian gawked. “Bed, now,” Klaus repeated. Dorian sat on the bed. Klaus sat next to Dorian and took off his own shoes, tossing them into the corner of the room. “Not that I don’t want you in my bedroom, but… Why are you here, Major?” Dorian wondered.

Klaus got up and searched the room for bugs. “It’s important. Hold on, I need to be sure the room isn’t bugged,” Klaus stated. Dorian sighed. “Major, sit down, I already did that tonight.”

“Did you check everywhere?” Klaus questioned. “Yes,” Dorian grunted. Klaus finished looking anyway, and eventually sat back down next to Dorian. Klaus’ stomach growled at Dorian’s scent. ‘I can smell his blood. Fuck. I’m hungry. Right, that’s why I’m here.’

“I am here… because I have an insatiable hunger that needs curbing,” Klaus started. Dorian snorted. “Don’t say anything. Listen. I… I don’t know if my men told you, but I got captured.”

“I know, they told me about that. Why you switched your work hours to nighttime, or why they all visit your office more often is something they didn't tell me,” Dorian replied. “Poor A hung up on me when I pressured him to tell me.”

Klaus snorted. “You aren’t intimidating enough,” he snickered. "Or he's just scared of the fallout," Dorian snorted. "Of what? I don't know what you're trying to say," Klaus replied. “Oh really? Sometimes they visit you on the weekends, especially Z. You aren't sleeping with any of them?!” Dorian huffed. "UGH! I _knew _you'd jump to that conclusion! I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH ANYONE!" Klaus snapped. "How would I know? All I know is that you always tell me off. One man a day goes into your office for a while, then comes out and goes home early. What else should I expect?!"

"You pervert! That's not it at all! I need their help with that... insatiable hunger." Dorian scoffed at that. “Really. You need to listen carefully. The man that captured us… He…. Bit me," Klaus tried. “Did he have fur?” Dorian teased. “Was he a werewolf? Or God forbid, insane and diseased!” Klaus pushed Dorian onto his back. Dorian gasped in surprise. Klaus pressed Dorian’s wrists above his head.

“Shut up. He fought me in front of my men. And he _won_. He pinned me to the bars of the cell and sunk his teeth into my neck, literally. He drank from my neck, and I blacked out. I woke up with blurred vision and extreme hunger. I smelled food and I took it. I drank and drank until my vision returned to normal. I was at the bottom of a canyon with my men. They shielded me from the hot sun. When it was cool enough, I killed the fucker and drank from him, too.”

Dorian shuddered at Klaus’ prideful confession of killing another man. It was a normal part of the job, sure. But drinking another man’s blood? From his corpse? “You… You’re a vampire, then?” Dorian winced. “Yes,” Klaus grunted. “So are you here to kill me, then?” Dorian hissed. “No. Not even after the disgusting display I witnessed.” Dorian rolled his eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes at me, idiot. You’re in no position to be bratty. Hold still. I’m hungry,” Klaus grumbled. Dorian squirmed.

“N-No, no! Klaus, please don’t!!” Klaus changed his grip to hold down Dorian’s wrists with one hand. He moved the other one to cover Dorian’s mouth. “Shut up,” Klaus commanded. “Show me your neck.” Dorian turned his head. Klaus burrowed his nose in Dorian’s neck and inhaled. Klaus moved his hand from Dorian’s mouth to feel Dorian’s lush curls. Then, to touch Dorian’s cheek. ‘Just like I thought it would feel. His skin is so soft. Many women would envy it. Mein Gott, he’s like a nymph.’

Klaus emitted an almost-purr, which took Dorian by surprise. ‘Ach, he smells so good! I need to taste him, now!’ Klaus pulled back just enough to stick out his tongue and taste Dorian’s flesh. Dorian emitted a shaky moan. “K-Klaus! Wha—Ohhhh…” Klaus pressed his lips to Dorian’s throat, and licked again, slicking the soft flesh with cool saliva. Dorian shuddered. ‘If he feels like this when I kiss his neck, then how would he feel if…?’ Klaus wondered. He moved his mouth to Dorian’s. Dorian moaned sweetly into the kiss. The thief groaned when Klaus slipped his tongue past Dorian’s pretty pink lips.

Klaus emitted an involuntary growl of desire, and ground his hips against Dorian’s. Dorian cried out, wrapping his legs around Klaus’ hips. Klaus returned his mouth to Dorian’s neck and started licking it again. ‘Ohhhh yes! I don’t think I’ve been more aroused in my entire life!’ Dorian whimpered mentally. Klaus turned Dorian’s head for better access. ‘At this rate, I‘m gonna come just tasting him!’ Klaus groaned. “I’m very hungry. I need… Your blood, now,” he murmured into Dorian’s soft skin, right before piercing Dorian’s flesh with sharp incisors.

Dorian moaned loudly, in a mix of pain and immense pleasure. ‘So sweet… like strawberries. Like… mild honey. It’s pure. It’s addictive. Fuck smoking, this is almost better. No, wait it is--’ Just as Klaus was getting into a sucking rhythm, the bedroom door burst open. “MI’LORD!! GET OFF OF HIM, YOU BRUTE!!” James screamed, running up to the bed. Suddenly, Klaus felt an overwhelming surge of a headache hit him. This made him let go of Dorian.

Shakily, he looked up to see James wearing a silver pendant, dangling from a matching chain at the wimpy thief’s throat. Klaus managed to grab James by the wrist. “Get… away from me, you little shit, before I snap your fucking neck!” Klaus hissed past gritted teeth. James suddenly noticed the blood dripping from the Major’s mouth. Realizing why Klaus was telling him to back off, James shoved the pendant in Klaus’ face. It backfired, however, as Klaus kept his word and grabbed James by the throat. It burned Klaus’ hand like hellfire, but he fought the pain off with gritted teeth.

“KLAUS! Let go of him, now! James, back off!” Dorian ordered. “But---” James choked. “DO IT!” The men let each other go immediately. “Now, shoo! Oh, hello, Bonnie, love.” Bonham poked his head in. “Wat’s all this shoutin’ about? It’s late. I thought you were gonna snuggle with Donny. Oh. The Major scared ‘im off?”

“Yes, he did. Don’t worry, the Major is here for good reasons, for once. The Major has been plagued with an unnatural hunger. I’m going to help him with it,” Dorian explained. “Okay. C’mon, James. It’s time for you to leave off,” Bonham responded.

“But--!” James whimpered. “No, c’mon. ‘Is Lordship will ‘oller if anything’s wrong, alright?” Bonham reassured, dragging James out of the room. “You have a nice night, now, love. See you in the morning.” Bonham waved goodbye and shut the door on his way out. As soon as the pair left, Dorian went to relock the door. He quickly rejoined Klaus on the bed. “So… Silver stops you,” Dorian started. “Yes. If you’re worried about me drinking too much, you can use some of your foppish jewelry to stop me. G did the same thing in the canyon.”

“Okay,” Dorian replied. Klaus pressed Dorian to lay on his back and rest against the pillows. Dorian gasped as Klaus practically ripped open the thief’s robe of blue silk. ‘Matching underwear. What a surprise.’ Klaus immediately dove for Dorian’s breast. He sunk his teeth into Dorian’s pectoral. Dorian nearly screeched, but he bit his lip in time. Klaus drank, moaning with pleasure at Dorian’s sweet taste. He soon moved to the other side, before climbing down to nibble at Dorian’s flat belly.

Dorian winced at feeling of Klaus’ chest against his growing erection; but he forced himself to hold still regardless. It was pointless, however, as Klaus slid down further to pull down Dorian’s silk briefs. Klaus stopped, his fingers intertwined in the band of the underwear. He looked up at Dorian for a moment, then licked the growing dampness on the front of Dorian’s briefs. Dorian groaned. His cock twitched against its silken prison in response. Klaus grinned and yanked Dorian’s briefs down. He took Dorian’s cock in his mouth.

Dorian whimpered. Klaus resumed his sucking motion, but now sliding up and down. “Klaus…” Dorian moaned, “That feels so—oooh! Ahhhh…” Klaus just grunted in response. He pulled back to lick Dorian’s tip, then slid back down to squeeze. Klaus was still hungry, so he bit down. Dorian practically screamed. And then he came, hard. Klaus swallowed a mix of blood and come, as Dorian moaned like the hedonist Klaus always accused him of being. ‘So good… My own personal strawberries and cream,’ Klaus mused, before he realized what he was thinking. His cheeks turned beet-red.

Dorian looked down at Klaus. “That… That was s-so… I’ve never come so hard from so little. Maybe it was because it was you,” Dorian stated between gasps for regular breathing. Klaus snorted. “N-no, really! I think… The very thought of having your luscious lips around my dick is enough for me, especially when I’m actually feeling it. It’s surreal, having you in my bedroom, at my feet… You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.” Klaus sneered. “I might have an idea. From the very beginning, I suppose?”

Dorian nodded. “Yes, and I didn’t even know it. I just--- One day, it just hit me. ‘Heaven help me, I’m in love. For the first time in my life, I’m truly in love! This is what real love feels like, it has to be!’ I then decided that I had to try, t-to actually act on that feeling. I realized that, yes, I am in love. Because I’d never felt anything like this before.”

Klaus looked happy for a moment, but then he looked sad. “No-one’s ever loved me… unconditionally before. No-one, maybe not even the butler. Well, okay, maybe the butler, but that’s different. Just… Just him.” Dorian dragged Klaus back to a sitting position and pulled him into a hug. To Dorian’s surprise, Klaus hugged him back. But then Klaus whimpered, “I-I… need t-to... want to… f-f---” Klaus trailed off. Dorian coaxed him onto his back.

“Don’t worry, my sweet, I can help you with that. I’ve been wanting to taste you, and kiss you, hold you, shag you, and ride you like the untamable stallion you are!” Dorian chirped. Klaus blushed. “One thing at a time,” he groaned. Dorian giggled. He unbuttoned Klaus’ shirt, gesturing for Klaus to take off the undershirt. Klaus pulled his white undershirt over his head and tossed it aside.

With a big grin on his face, Dorian bent down to burrow his face in Klaus’ chest hair. He slid his fingers through it, caressing Klaus’ sculpted chest. Dorian bent his head down to press kisses to Klaus’ dark nipples. The thief then slid down to Klaus’ groin; he unbuckled Klaus’ belt and tossed it aside (gently). Klaus stopped Dorian and pulled off his pants himself. Before he could pull down his underwear, Dorian flicked out his tongue to lick Klaus’ clothed cock. It started to poke out of Klaus’ ulitarian boxers. Dorian licked higher. Klaus groaned. The thief pulled Klaus’ cock out, swallowing whole. Klaus cried out, thrusting into Dorian’s warm mouth.

Dorian gripped Klaus’ hips to control his thrusting. It didn’t work, though, as he’d forgotten Klaus’ newfound strength. Klaus grabbed a fistful of Dorian’s curls. ‘_Uh-oh. Oh no, wait---!’ _Dorian groaned as the vampire Major thrusted into the thief’s mouth. Klaus grunted and growled, swiveling his hips to get the best angle. Dorian forced his throat to relax, allowing Klaus to fuck it with abandon. Klaus groaned lowly in pleasure, pulling on Dorian’s hair to coax him into a rhythm. Klaus hadn’t really had sex before, but in many elicit dreams, he’d done shameful things to Dorian. Shameful things that would no-doubt enrage Klaus’ father if the old man knew about them.

Klaus emitted a low moan, feeling himself nearing ecstasy. Dorian whimpered as he felt the length in his throat twitch. Klaus noticed Dorian’s distress and loosened his grip on the thief’s curls. He made eye contact with Dorian and felt something unnamable. Klaus emitted a loud groan, followed by soft shout as he came down Dorian’s throat. Despite loosening his grip on Dorian to slide out, Klaus could see the thief still struggling. Then, the younger man started gagging. “Fuck!” Klaus hissed, moving to grab the trashcan near the bed. He put it by the bed and went to help Dorian.

Dorian gagged and dry-heaved over the side of the bed, white dripping from his mouth as he attempted to swallow the rest of it. Klaus held his hair back and rubbed his back. “I think… I think I’m good, now.”

‘_He looks so fucking good like that,_’ Klaus groaned internally. Dorian noticed Klaus’ staring. “S-Sorry about that, I lost my self-control,” Klaus choked. “You seemed to _really_ enjoy yourself. I’ve never sucked cock very often, just enough to develop a bit of skill. I mean… I’ve never let anyone fuck my throat,” Dorian commented. Klaus’ face turned a deeper shade of red.

“I-If you want to fuck my throat, you’re allowed to. It’s only fair,” Klaus muttered. Dorian giggled. “That sounds like fun,” Dorian grinned. Klaus shoved Dorian onto his back, reaching into the bedside drawer. He found nothing. “The hell? Dorian, where is… the…” Klaus tried. “The lube and rubbers? In the medicine cabinet,” Dorian offered helpfully. Klaus reddened in embarrassment, running off into the bathroom to look. He was quick to return, with two condom packets and a bottle of pink lube.

“Why the bloody fuck is it pink?” Klaus questioned. “It’s strawberry, love. I had hoped that one of these days you might want me to, ahh… you know,” Dorian answered. Klaus rolled his eyes and slid down to take Dorian’s cock back into his mouth. The thief whimpered as his spent cock twitched to life. Klaus opened the lube bottle and slicked his fingers.

Dorian gasped as Klaus slid a finger into Dorian’s tightness. Klaus used his other hand to grip Dorian’s cock, stroking and rubbing with lube. “Nnn…” Dorian groaned lowly. He squealed when Klaus curled his finger inside of Dorian. “H-H… H-How did you know to do that?” Dorian moaned. Klaus smirked around Dorian’s growing erection. “Just an educated guess,” Klaus teased between licks.

“Oooh… _Oh fuck_,” Dorian groaned, “T-That feels s-so… mmm, you’re a natural, you magnificent man!” Klaus chuckled, stretching Dorian’s arse with his finger. “I’ll have to tell you, I’ve fucked a few women in my time, but… ehh,” Klaus admitted. Dorian frowned. “Don’t look at me like that,” Klaus grunted, before sliding his mouth back onto Dorian’s cock.

“Have you ever used your mouth on them?” Dorian sneered. Klaus stopped his ministrations to respond. “Eww, no. That’s gross. Not all women keep that clean enough. It never crossed my mind anyway,” Klaus scoffed, sitting up to slide a condom on and slick it. Dorian watched with a desire-lidded eyes. Klaus rolled his eyes again. “Turn onto your stomach,” he commanded. Dorian obeyed, wiggling his arse like an idiot to tantalize Klaus.

Dorian expected Klaus to call him an idiot, but instead, Klaus gave his arse a light smack. Dorian gasped, arching his back. Klaus grinned and did it again. “Ahh… you sadist,” Dorian groaned, arching towards Klaus’ touch. Klaus gripped Dorian’s buttocks and pried them apart to slide in. Dorian cried out as Klaus slid his cock in.

Klaus gripped Dorian’s arse cheeks, thrusting in the space in between. He squeezed Dorian’s shapely arse, reveling in the younger man’s magnificent build. “Unf, you feel so tight… How, uhn, are you so tight?” Klaus muttered between groans.

“I--- Oh! I have saved myself for you! I, mhm, haven’t let anyone enter me since--- S-Since, uhh... My first time. I haven’t told many people about it, but – Mmf, I gave my virginity f-for a-a… P-Painting.”

Klaus’ thrusts halted. “Explain,” he commanded, staring down at Dorian. Dorian did his best to make eye-contact in the position he was in. “I… He… Was a friend of my parents’, and he offered me a painting of his I really liked for my upcoming birthday.

He wanted me to visit him, so I did. My father dropped me off at his house and was to return about an hour later. He was Sir Rex Price. Lord Price didn’t tell me what he wanted until I was there. He had me touch his cock and then he… Well, I think you can guess what he did, can’t you? And the worst part of it is, he didn’t even give me the painting. He gave me a forgery.”

Klaus felt his erection wilt heavily, to the point he slid out of Dorian. “I… How old were you at the time?” Klaus pressed, fearing a low-digit answer. “I was going to turn 13 in a few months. Lord Price was about 40. I know, it was so wrong of me, but I didn’t know he would—“

Klaus bristled. “THAT SICK BASTARD! IS HE STILL ALIVE?! I WILL SUCK HIS VEINS DRY AND RIP HIM APART!” Klaus bellowed. “Klaus! Calm down! He’s dead. He died not long after contracting syphilis. I finally got the painting after his death via an auction. I tried to steal it early on, but I failed. Remember the wild dogs in Alaska? There were dogs on the property and…”

The vampire Major stared down at his human lover with an unreadable expression. “Klaus? Are you… Are you alright? Klaus? Don’t tell me you’re leaving. Please, continue. Klaus!” Dorian tried to get through Klaus’ silence without any success. He thought Klaus looked ready to run.

The thief had misjudged, however, as Klaus wrapped his arms around Dorian and sat him in Klaus’ lap. ‘_He’s hugging me! He’s actually hugging me!_’ Dorian leaned into Klaus’ warm embrace. “Dorian. I’m so sorry,” Klaus murmured, kissing Dorian atop his curls.

They sat in silence for a moment, before Dorian emitted a small chuckle. “What?” Klaus grunted. Dorian laughed, softly, “I’m sitting on your magnificent, thick, glorious--” Klaus covered Dorian’s mouth with his hand. “Pervert.”

Dorian purred past Klaus’ hand, before grinding his arse against Klaus’ cock. Klaus groaned, moving his hands to grip Dorian’s arse. He lifted Dorian up, holding the soft globes apart. His wilted erection was returning now, so he slid back into Dorian. Dorian gasped as he felt sharp teeth pierce his neck a second time.

As Klaus drank, he fell into a rhythm with Dorian, as if they’d been together for a long time. It was clumsy but everything Dorian had ever wanted. As they reached orgasm together, Dorian passed out in a state of bliss.

Klaus freaked out, shaking Dorian in an attempt to reawaken him. Checking his pulse, Klaus realized that Dorian was fine. “Mmm, that was magnificent,” Dorian suddenly muttered. “_Mein Gott!_ Don’t scare me like that!” Klaus groaned. Dorian settled into Klaus’ waiting arms.

“I love you,” Dorian muttered, drifting off to sleep. As he fell into unconsciousness, Dorian could have sworn he heard Klaus mutter, “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been going between multiple works. It is driving me up the wall. The fact that I have anything done for Kinktober is an accomplishment in itself!


End file.
